New Comers
by Nikita-Pup
Summary: Kagome likes to welcome the transfer students, but when an old friend comes back what feeling will she gain back? Fluff warning!
1. 1st Arrival

Disclaimer!! I don't own Inuyasha. TT I wish I did though! ----;  
  
New Comers  
  
Kagome Higarashi lived at the Higarashi Shrine with her mother, grandfather, and little brother, Souta. Like her mother, Kagome had raven black hair and stormy blue-gray eyes. Kagome was a freshman in high school with lots of friends. She was in lots of school activities, including helping transfer students.  
  
Her mother had made a delicious breakfast, putting Kagome in an exceptionally happy mood.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Why you so happy?" Kagome turned to see her 5best friends.  
  
"Hey you guys! I had a good dream finally." Kagome giggled and began walking to school. Her friends walked beside her, chattering about something. Kagome was semi listening until she felt a sudden shock go up her spine and she stopped. Her friends turned to see Kagome in complete shock. Before they could say anything, a guy bumped into her from behind.  
  
The guy's eyes flew open to the girl falling forward. He reached out and caught her around the waist. Suddenly she let out a screech of surprise. The guy held her against him unintentionally.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. She turned to thank the stranger, but as soon as her blue-gray eyes met his royal violets, she was shocked and captured. When she turned to look at him, he heard her gasp, yet he refrained his. He set her straight up, still staring into her eyes. He slowly let go and took a step back. She was in a complete daze. "I...gotta go. Watch where you're going next time, Hime." Kagome's and her friends' eyes went wide and followed as the stranger passed by without a second glance.  
  
"Hime? Isn't hime Japanese for princess, Yuka?"  
  
"Yeah, so why did he call you that?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went on to school. The whole time though, she was wondering if hime was meant to be a pet name or something.  
  
It was second hour, when Kagome was called down to the office. She walked quickly to find out exactly what the principal wanted. When she walked into the office, she went directly to the desk. Before she could say anything to the secretary, the principal came out.  
  
"Ah good, you're here, Kagome. We have a new transfer. His name is Inuyasha," Principal Kaede said wisely. Then some one came into the office. "Well here he is. Now get going you two." Kagome turned around to see the one reason why she hadn't heard her teachers all morning. She gasped seeing the handsome stranger from earlier.  
  
"Well, Miko Hime, we meet again." The stranger, now called Inuyasha, smirked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why do you call me hime, and what's a miko?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips looking at him sternly. "Oh well. Lets get to class, and call me K-"  
  
"Kagome, I know. I guess you really don't know or remember me. As you said earlier, Kag, oh well."  
  
Kagome stiffened at the sound of the nickname as he walked by. 'Kag. Only one person ever called me that. Could it really be him?! He's changed so much if it.' Kagome decided to try her luck. "Inu...kun? Is it really you?" Inuyasha turned at the sound of her nickname for him. He smiled at her curious, yet nervous face.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered me, Kag. I mean how many guys with black hair and violet eyes are named Inuyasha? Come on, Hime, let's get to class." Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the office, yet still in a surprised daze. Halfway down the hall, Kagome had gotten over her shock, and now had a LOT of questions.  
  
"Inu-kun, I have a question, actually a few questions." Inuyasha looked at her with a knowing smile.  
  
"Sure, Kag," he said while putting his arm around her shoulders. Kagome began to blush, not being use to this kind of treatment from guys.  
  
"Inu-kun, why now? Why did you come back now? I mean without a call or a letter or anything to me," then she realized something. "You haven't written OR called since you left! Why come back?!" Kagome was now pissed and almost yelling. Inuyasha's grip had loosened a bit from fear of her biting his head off.  
  
"Kag, calm down. I was really busy." Inuyasha said, risking getting a bit closer to her. Kagome backed out of his hold. Fisting her hands, she began to glare at him.  
  
"What could you have been so busy with?!" she practically screamed. Then it hit her. 'He has a girlfriend!' Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kagome lowered her head, relaxed her fists, and turned back toward the class they were headed to in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha saw her emotions go from deadly mad to crying sad in less than two seconds. Becoming worried, for he had never seen that happen with her, he ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Kagome turned her head away from him.  
  
"Kag, wha-" Inuyasha began, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Don't call me that. It's not like it used to be. Since you left, I've had boyfriends and you've had girlfriends. Our relationship is completely different now." He stared at her in shock. "We've also grown from the little kids we once were. I don't know about you, but my feelings haven't changed." As she said the last sentence, Inuyasha saw a warm tear run down her cheek.  
  
Just as he was about to wipe it away, Kagome turned her head and wiped it herself. Inuyasha completely let go of her, but kept looking at her eyes, hoping she would look back at him. "Hime,-" he began sadly, but was interrupted by her once again.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Not Kag, not Hime, and not Miko. Just Kagome." While saying this she had shut her eyes tight and shook her head semi-hard. Even after she spoke she did this.  
  
Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her cheeks tenderly and leaning down and kissing her on the corner of her mouth. Kagome's eyes went wide and she immediately tried to step away from him. Instead he slipped his arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome did the first thing she thought of and pushed against him with all her might. When that didn't work, she stopped for a few seconds to think over kneeing him in the crouch or not. She decided against the idea and stomped on his foot as hard as she could.  
  
He did the opposite of what she expected. He pulled her closer to his body and rested his chin on her head. As she stood there in his arms, she slowly wrapped hers around him at mid-chest. Then she began crying harder into his shirt. Inuyasha rubbed her back comfortingly. As her crying began to subside, Inuyasha went to stroking his fingers through her hair. Then he felt her grip tighten, and looked down.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang; Inuyasha wasn't real sure what to do. Looking down at Kagome again, he saw her drop her arms and open her eyes slowly. Her eyes were dull, no life what so ever. Then from the side he heard 5 gasps and 2 growls. Kagome's eyes went wide and Inuyasha turned his head to see who was beside them.  
  
There stood 5 girls looking slightly horrified and 2 guys looking very angry. Instinctively, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. The girls' faces went to confused, and the guys' faces went to completely pissed off. Kagome just sighed and let her head fall on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Kag? You okay?" Inuyasha asked worried. She nodded dreamily and sighed again.  
  
"Who are you? You must be pretty special for Kagome to be comfortable enough to lean on you like that," a girl with long raven hair said.  
  
"Yeah, she's not like that with ANYONE other than us, who are like sisters to her," said a girl standing beside the first, but she had blonde hair. The other three just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we knew each other when we were kids. I moved away, but came back today. We haven't been in contact with each other until today." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I got depressed and Inu-kun was comforting me when the bell rang," Kagome explain their original position while looking into his violet eyes. Her eyes became teasing, and his eyes showed confusion. "Inu-kun, didn't I tell you not to call me Kag?" At this comment, Inuyasha's eyes went teasing as well.  
  
"Well, if I can't call you Kag, then I guess you can't call me Inu-kun." Kagome put on her best puppy dog face, and watched Inuyasha start to crack like usual.  
  
"But Inu-kun!"  
  
"Nah-uh. Inuyasha." Inuyasha closed his eyes in determination to not break from her one, always winning weapon, puppy dog face.  
  
"Inuyashaa! I wanna call you Inu-kun! It's not fair!"  
  
"Kagomee! I wanna call you Kag! It's not fair!" All 7 of Kagome's friends were staring at them whining like 5 yr olds.  
  
"Fine! You can call me Kag, but ONLY if I can call you Inu-kun again!"  
  
"Okay! Inuyasha doesn't seem as sweet as Inu-kun does when it comes from your delicious lips anyway." Inuyasha smirked at her shocked face.  
  
"Inu-kun," she whispered, too shocked to say much anything else. It was mainly because of that one comment of "delicious lips" part of his agreement. Finally her thoughts came together. "How do you know my lips are delicious? And delicious how?" Inuyasha's caring smile turned into a mischievous smirk. Tilting her chin up so her eyes would meet his, as he bent down lower.  
  
"You mean you don't remember our first kiss?!" Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
"But Inu-kun, we've never kissed before. Not seriously at least, just on the cheeks." Inuyasha leaned closer.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said in a whisper only she could hear.  
  
"Yea." Kagome answered in a whisper and a little dazed. At that point their noses touched and Kagome gasped slightly, but with a hint of excitement rather than shock.  
  
Sorry it's so short!! There WILL be more next time!!! See ya next time,  
readers!! BYE BYE!!! 


	2. Decisions Decisions

Now it's up to all of you to decide what happens with Kagome and Inuyasha next!! Just put the number of the scenario you like best in a review. TY LOTS!!  
  
1. Kagome and Inuyasha kiss just as the bell rings, but they both ignore it and keep on kissing.  
  
2. Bell rings, Kagome drags Inuyasha to class trying to forget their almost kiss.  
  
3. Kagome and Inuyasha kiss then one of Kagome's guy friends (Kouga) breaks them up.  
  
4. Kagome and Inuyasha kiss holding each other tight. As they part the bell rings; Kagome comes back to reality and drags Inuyasha to class.  
  
Well there ya go, all the scenarios. Please help me decide what to write next, can't wait to see the results!!! Thanks Again!! 


End file.
